Frío Destino
by Blue Soki
Summary: Crossover de MK y Naruto. Nadie creería que Naruto después de haber desaparecido por casi 20 años volvería ahora pero con el nombre de Sub-Zero, y más aun como un espíritu vengativo para castigar contra aquellos que lo traicionaron.


Naruto y Mortal Kombat no me pertenece… BLA-BLA-BLA… sin fines de lucro… ETC-ETC-ETC.

Advertencia: Gore, Angustia, Muerte de Personaje, 50% OC, Incesto Indirecto, Ligero Romance, Drama, Posible Anti: Sasuke, Hinata y Sakura.

* * *

Bloqueo los feroces ataques de sus Sais con mis brazos, llegando a un punto que mis antebrazos ya no puedan más y queden mutilados por los golpes. Momentos como estos agradezco haber recibo el entrenamiento de los Cryomancers, ya que de no haber sido así, habría muerto de agonía hace tiempo, sin embargo eso no significa que esto no duela como un demonio.

Veo mis heridas por un momento y me hace pensar: si los espectadores consideraban hasta ahora un horrible espectáculo de Gore cada vez que una herida –de las mías en la mayorías de las veces- teñía de rojo las armas, mi ropa, la suya y el suelo como si de un baño de sangre se tratara, de seguro lo pensarían dos veces al ver ahora como están expuesto a la vista de todos el cubito, el radio, la tibia o todas las heridas en carne viva que me ha dejado.

Retrocedo un paso. Me deslizo a la derecha. Inclino para el costado el tronco. Bloque uno, dos, tres de sus ataques pero ya en la cuarta, exhausto, fallé y su Sai me la clavó en mi omoplato izquierdo. La perforación del hueso fue lo suficiente como para paralizarme y gritar de dolor, sin perder oportunidad del ataque se abalanza hacia mi en un abrazo, mas un entrelace de piernas en mi cintura para quedar de pie a su merced, y de ahí a comenzar a apuñalarme varias veces y desquiciadamente con la misma Sai que dejó en mi espalda. Terminando la última apuñalada, se deshace de sus abrazos –si se puede contar el cruce de piernas- con una elegante patada, todo en el mismo lugar antes de tocar el suelo, en el pecho. Dejándome a mí tirado a metros del suelo.

Me levanto. Ambos jadeando con dificultad en el medio de la arena –o lo que quedara de ella-, el cuerpo me pesa, la espalda me está matando y me cuesta mantenerme de pie por el cansancio y por ese ultimo ataque. También escucho los latidos de mi corazón en mi cabeza y la vista se me va nublando poco a poco dejándome todo a oscuras, una señal que me decía que en cualquier momento iba a perder el conocimiento, pero me niego a que pase eso. Perder este encuentro no significa perder una tonta pelea de un torneo que no significa nada para mí, -la gloria y el reconocimiento quedaron en el pasado junto a mi antigua vida- sino que significa perder TODO por lo que he luchado, por lo que he sufrido y por lo que me han quitado.

No voy a permitirlo… no voy a dejar que me quiten lo único que me queda, mi venganza es mía y solo mía; si pierdo ahora será el fin de todo -¡Y no voy a dejar que eso suceda, nadie me va impedir a que cumpla mi venganza. Nadie!- Sin embargo, mi cuerpo no tiene la misma fuerza que mi voluntad. Mis piernas me fallan haciéndome caer de frente, pero para evitar la mayor parte del dolor en la caída puse mi rodilla derecha y mis manos. El estadio guardó un segundo de silencio para luego estallar a gritos. Gruñí por los bajos ante esa reacción de ellos:

-**Malditos… hoy se acaba todo… tan solo un poco más, así que levántate. ¡Levántate maldita seas!** –empuñé la tierra para controlar los temblores de manos. Mis ánimos y maldiciones ayudaron a levantarme –aunque no fueron de mucha ayuda ya que me levanté como un ciervo recién nacido-. El vaho que expulsaba por la boca y la mayor parte del cuerpo ya se iba reduciendo a paso que iba controlando la respiración agitada. Tomé un ultimo bocado grande de aire y me lo lleve a los pulmones, lo dejé ahí por un rato largo y lo exhalé con todas las impurezas que tenia dentro de mi. Los temblores ya se me habían ido y los dolores de cabeza ya no eran tan agudos como antes.

Tome mi postura de pelea -Listo, de vuelta a la acción-.

Ahora. Cuando solo nosotros dos quedábamos, a unos pasos sin apartar nuestras miradas mezcladas por el odio y la ira; escuchando a oídos sordos lo que reclamaban a gritos la multitud tras sus falsas ovaciones: Sangre. Nuestra sangre; Y sin las fuerzas para seguir luchando con las técnicas mas peligrosas y mortales que poseíamos; de las cuales nos trajo a la final de este torneo –o examen para otros- un ambiente que solo nosotros dos producíamos en la arena: frenesí, muerte y miedo.

Si. Miedo, -sonreí, ante tal emoción, detrás de mi mascara ya casi inservible por los golpes que recibió- pero no viniendo de mi ni de mi rival, sino de ellos, quienes tuvieron la fortuna en no cruzarse en nuestro camino y de los pobres diablos que no la tuvieron y que solo por meros caprichos vivieron; y no hay que olvidar de los que nos están viendo ahora y que aparentan dar ánimos y alentadores gritos hacia nuestras personas. Ellos… quienes ayer fueron amigos, personas queridas por las que luché por proteger; hoy son solos meros desconocidos e hipócritas.

-**Hipócritas…** –pensé. Sentía como el odio fluía de mis frías venas hacia mis brazos semi-cristalinos al recordar a los que una vez fueron mis amigos. Empuñé mis manos que ya por instinto ya eran hielo puro. Las heridas que tenía ya se estaban cerrando por una fina capa de hielo. Con este sentimiento convertido en fuerza, ahora había llegado mi turno de contraatacar.

-**Malditos Hipócritas!** –grité inconciente por dentro. Impulsado por la ira me adelanté y le di de lleno al estomago con una patada que no pudo ser esquivado por el factor sorpresa, seguido con un corte al pecho con la katana de hielo que formé entre mis manos. Por el fuerte juego de golpes no solo mandé por los aires a mi rival para que luego terminara en el suelo, también la hoja de la katana se rompió, sin importancia arrojé en el suelo lo que quedó de mi arma de hielo y volví a mi posición de combate. –**… Retribución.** –le dije sin emoción alguna. Porque así era, ahora yo era el que estaba de pie y no el de espalda desangrándose en el suelo.

Dejando a un lado el ruido del estadio, había mucho silencio y ninguna "señal de vida". Los segundos pasaban y no había movimiento alguno… ¿Estará muert –**ha… ha-ha… HA… HAHAHAHA! Eso si dolió otou-chan, a Mileena le dolió mucho! **–Mileena… como odio mucho ese nombre, no hay lugar donde quiera que vaya en la que me atormente su persona y todo lo relacionado a ella… _todo_.

Su risa cantarina y casi psicópata cesó. Levantándose como si nada con un abdominal inferior y sin haber apartado su mirada con la mía, se sacó los restos de hielo incrustado en el pecho con una mano mientras que se acercaba lenta y seductoramente por el encanto de sus caderas a unos cuantos pasos enfrente mío. Los gestos de odio e ira que hace un rato caracterizaban su rostro, eran ahora uno de inocencia y felicidad –**Todavía tienes tiempo de parar esto, Mileena no quiere que ninguno de los dos muera. Ríndete otou-chan, Onegai.**

-**"Onegai"?!** –Grité. El suelo, donde estaba pisando, se estaba formando hielo ¿Como seria posible tomarla enserio a la haberme suplicado de manos con ese tono infantil? Y mas si se dejaba ver los senos al aire por el corte que le hice en el pecho y que ya se estaba cerrando, pero de su ropa "micro" kunoichi no… gracias a Kami -… creo- esa fina tela que solo por 3cm cubría justo por debajo de lo que seria sus pezones, aunque eso no evitaba generar fantasías hentais a todos los que la vieran… especialmente del genero masculino. Una fina gota de sudor se escurría en la parte descubierta de mi sien. Tragué en seco -**¿No podes tener al menos una pizca de vergüenza y cubrirte con algo cuando le suplicas a alguien?...** –dije aunque lo mío fue mas un murmullo que no fue escuchado por el bullicio de la gente, porque verla ahí "empeorando" la situación al ver como sus manos suplicantes se presionaban mas contra sus pechos y… y uno d-de sus-s senos e-e-estan-ban Afu… ¡¿Era conciente de lo que hace o lo hacia apropósito?!

Mis manos titilaban de rabia como lo hacia también el resto de mi cuerpo, y si esto no fuera poco también tenia un tic nervioso en el ojo, con solo escuchar sus risas "sanas" podía deducir fácilmente que se reía de mi. Lanzo dos izquierdazo para callar aquellas risas tan _familiares,_ sin embargo, las evadió sin dificultad alguna. Las risas y la exasperación aumentaron tras mi fracaso -**Ya me estoy cansado,** –pensé -**no más juegos.**

-**¿A caso te crees que soy tonto o qué, después de todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora crees que con solo decir un "me rindo" todo se va a solucionar? Y después qué: ¿viviremos felices por siempre, como en un cuento de hadas? Pues no. NO!** –después de haber gritado le lancé un rayo de hielo debajo de sus pies, congelando el suelo y todo lo que haya hecho contacto con él, como por ejemplo sus pies y tobillos; hecho esto, la tenia inmovilizada por un momento, suficiente tiempo para aclararle todo –**En este cuento no hay un felices por siempre, solo hay uno triste y trágico… y nosotros somos los protagonistas **–dije en un susurro que solo nosotros dos podíamos escuchar.

Mientras que luchaba en salir del suelo congelado, me iba acercando a ella a paso firme y confiado, por más que jaloneara de pies y manos no habría forma de que saliera de ahí hasta que se acabara el tiempo o yo la golpeara. Parecía ser que le daba mayor prioridad en su problema actual en vez de mi… grave error, porque sin percatarse ya estaba enfrente suya, y de cierta forma casi invadiendo su espacio personal de lo cerca que estaba. Su piel color canela, aun magullado, sucia de sangre y tierra por la pelea, seguía siendo bella… y _deliciosa_.

–**...Hey-hey! Alto ahí. No puedo creer que estés pensando en eso ahora…** -me reprendí mentalmente. Pero cómo no poder evitarlo, los recuerdos en donde yo me veía caer ante los placeres de la carne se volvían mas vivos e intensos. Y ese aroma que desprendía en ella… dulce y embriagador; por cada segundo que pasaba y que no se dejaba suprimir por el olor de la sangre me hacia nublar más y mas el juicio, quedando solo al control mis instintos mas primitivos.

No puedo recordar en que momento sucedió pero cuando desperté de mi trance mis manos ya se habían posado en aquella diminuta y descubierta cintura. Cuando la toqué la sentí estremecerse, quizás por el frío toque de mis manos o de mi inesperado contacto a ella; desde entonces, dejó a un lado su innecesaria luchar por escapar para ser yo ahora su centro de atención. El silencio reinaba entre los dos, y ninguno se atrevía a decir nada –además… qué podía decir yo en la situación que me encontraba: Mira lo excitado que estoy por tu culpa ¿Te parece bien que te entierre mi _estalagmita_ y empecemos a follar como conejos, acá en el medio del estadio mientras que somos observados por miles de espectadores?... si, valla forma de romper el hielo- pero sus ojos hablaban por si mismo, el mensaje era claro: sorpresa e ilusión; ¿Entre todas las cosas que te podría haber hecho, esta fue la menos esperada… y que solo seria posible de que sucediera estando atrapado en una ilusión (Genjutsu) o soñando despierta? -**Me temo que no es un sueño, pequeña** –me burlé por dentro.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero no era suficiente con esto, quería más como para querer _meter las manos_ en el fuego. Por un momento pensé en mandar todo al demonio para disfrutar un poco más de este pequeño momento y escapar de todos mis problemas y pesares pero… ¿Me atrevería a volver hacerlo una vez más y pecaminar con Mileena…mi hija?

…

..

Continuara…

Paste your document here...


End file.
